


You Belong to Me

by moxie



Series: Holmesick [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homesickness, Jason Wade - Freeform, M/M, Travel, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie/pseuds/moxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know Mycroft has heard him, when the lights are out and he thinks Mycroft's asleep or he's fixing them breakfast, but Gregory always seems to have a particular song stuck in his head before the politician leaves on a trip. Mycroft has decided to find out what it is and why Gregory hums it when he's going to be gone a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

    “Are you humming?”

     Mycroft looked up from his phone to meet Anthea’s confused stare. They were making their way to the airport, another emergency call having come last night, or rather early that morning , that had him and Gregory up before the sun rose. The politician had insisted his lover stay in bed, but Lestrade had just waved away his protests, saying he would fix breakfast while Mycroft showered.

    “It’s Gregory.” His brows drew together in frustration. “He keeps humming it whenever he’s fixing breakfast for me before these…business trips. “ Or the night before, if they already know he’ll be out of town for a while. The DI will hum the notes, barely more than vibrations in his throat, when he thinks Mycroft is asleep in his arms and can’t hear him.

    “I’m trying to look up if it’s an actual song or if it’s just a random tune he’s picked out in his head, which seems unlikely.” Mycroft frowned at his phone.

    “You belong to me.”

    “Pardon?” It was the politician’s turn to be confused. His assistant gave a smirk and a slight shake of her head.

    “The name of the song, it’s You Belong to Me. There are a few different versions but the most popular is by a singer named Jason Wade, due to it being featured in a popular American animated film.” Anthea’s eyes and tumbs had returned to her phone, a moment later Mycroft’s beeped and he opened up a text from her that contained a youtube link. He gave a short hum of appreciation but didn’t open the site, opting instead to return to business and giving Anthea a quick look to do the same. The young woman simply nodded without looking away from her phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

    Later that evening, after the tedious meetings with world leaders and listening to them argue like children, Mycroft collapsed into the hotel armchair. He sat in blissful silence for a moment before his mobile beeped at him and he fished it out of his pocket with a sigh. However his lips turned up slightly at seeing it was a short message from Gregory.

_Sherlock stole my warrant card, again. Hope you’re day was better than mine, miss you. – GL_

    Mycroft smiled softly and typed out a quick reply.

_Meetings all day, dull. Miss you too, Gregory. – MH_

    It was then that he remembered his earlier exchange with Anthea, he opened the text and clicked the link, relaxing back into the chair as the music began to play.

_“See the pyramids along the Nile, watch the sunrise from the tropic isle, just remember darling all the while, you belong to me.”_

    Mycroft felt his chest tighten more and more as the song progressed, until the feeling became an ache to be home in bed with Gregory. He could tell which particular lines his lover hummed and couldn’t believe that the DI thought that the world held anything more interesting or captivating than the way Gregory looked tangled up in his sheets, silvered hair mussed and his muscled limbs sprawled at odd angles.

    The politician set his mobile on the bed stand and let the song replay as he settled in for the night, still not quite believing that a man like Gregory Lestrade could possibly feel so strongly for him. The song drew to a close as he turned off the light and tucked down into the sheets.

    _“Just remember til you’re home again, you belong to me.”_

    Wishing more than ever that Gregory was there beside him Mycroft grabbed his phone, forwarding the link to the DI along with one word.

    _Always._


End file.
